


Messy Art Studio

by guixttrripping, ryrowentz (othellokink)



Series: Bon Voyage, Bitch [ABANDONED] [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cleaning, M/M, Multi, Other, idk i'm bad at tags, part of the very large polyamory relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guixttrripping/pseuds/guixttrripping, https://archiveofourown.org/users/othellokink/pseuds/ryrowentz
Summary: Frank and Patrick decide to clean Gerard's art studio while they watch and mope at their 'organized' mess.





	

Okay, Gerard had to admit they never ever expected others to come into their studio. Let alone trip over the large canvas that was rolled up, and had been placed hazardously by the entrance when Gerard was searching through the many drawers of paint for his acrylics. 

Now they were sitting crossed legged, choking back a laugh as Patrick was helping Frank up off the concrete floor, and Frank was throwing a glare back at Gerard, who looked away like they didn't just see Frank epically fall on his face. 

"Jesus Gee, how do you even find anything in this studio?" Frank grumbled out as he looked around at the littered tables of more paint, brushes, sponges, and unfinished paintings. "This place needs to be cleaned."

Gerard gazed around, and honestly, saw nothing wrong with their studio. They considered messy as everything being out of place not being able to find anything they needed. Gerard knew where everything was. Therefore, their studio was not messy. 

"My studio is fine?" Gerard squeaked out, still feeling Frank's eyes on them, no hint of amusement. 

"Why was that stated as a question?" Patrick asked from behind Frank. He pushed his glasses that had slid down, back up his nose. Gerard took note that he wasn't wearing his fedora, which was strange but also made sense since there was no plan on leaving the house today. 

"Come on Gee. Get up." Frank had made his way over to them and grabbed their hands, pulling Gerard off the ground. "We're cleaning this place up." 

No, they were not going to clean Gerard's studio. It was fine the way it is. He knew where everything was. 

"Frank it's fine. There isn't any need." Gerard spoke, looking their boyfriend in the eye, a finger twirling a strand of black hair. 

"Gerard, I love you," Frank placed his hands on their shoulders. "...but no. We're cleaning this place."

Gerard shot Patrick a look, searching for support cause they did not want Frank rearrange and put everything in places where they can no longer find them. 

Frank seemed to notice this. 

"Patrick, can you please tell our sweet Gee that this studio is a goddamn mess screaming to be cleaned?" Frank spoke in a innocent and lovingly tone to Patrick. He had walked up and put his chin on Frank's shoulder. 

“He's right love.” 

Gerard was shocked and acted like they were wounded when Patrick agreed with Frank. A smug grin plastered Frank’s face, and all they could do was scowl right back. They were sat on a stool that Patrick had moved into one of the more cleaner corners of his studio, and watched as Frank and Patrick got to work. 

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Gerard was chewing on his bottom lip.

“Yeah but if we don’t, who will?” Patrick was stacking all his ‘inspirational’ comics into a cubby hole next to one of his three studio tables.

“Obviously not you.” Frank was moving the rolled up canvas that had tripped him on the way in. They guessed that he was still a little peeved at falling on his face.

They sighed. Of course not. They knew where everything was. In their mess, it was organized. Now they watched helplessly as everything they had was moved into spots Patrick and Frank saw fit. 

In all honesty, Gerard wished they could’ve recorded that, caught the not so majestic plummet to the concrete floor. Patrick and they would have enjoyed watching that many times later on. Laughing as Frank stumbled through the door every single time. Of course, Frank would murder them if he found out they were watching his failure on repeat. 

Without even realizing it, Gerard had caught themselves chuckling, because Frank shot another threatening glare their way.

“If you keep laughing, Gerard, I swear to fuck-”

“Love you too.”

“You know you could help us over here.” Patrick was waving a couple bottles of paint. “It’s your mess.”

“Or you could just like, leave my studio?” Gerard was getting annoyed now.

“Nice try.” Frank said with a defiant smile. 

Gerard felt betrayed as they watched their lovers work and put things in places they shouldn't go. Their paints were being placed in draws with the wrong type of acrylics and oils. Their brushes by the sink sorted and put in jars. Unfinished pieces of art stacked safely under one of their art big art tables. They folded their arms and slumped back against the wall. Sure, Gerard could stop them, but they didn't. They knew that Frank and Patrick were only trying to help them, and they appreciated the sentiment. 

A couple hours later, Frank and Patrick are finally done cleaning Gerard’s studio, and during that time, Gerard had made them all coffee as a sort of… appreciation. They still didn't like that their boyfriends cleaned and organized their studio and now everything was just so neat that now they couldn't find ANYTHING.

“Here's some coffee for you.” Gerard spoke as they held out the mugs of the hot delicious liquid. They both smiled big and each kissed both sides of Gerard’s cheeks. 

“Thanks Gee.” Frank said, grabbing their hand while Patrick grabbed the other and the three of them left the studio. They all huddled up on the couch, leaning against one another and enjoying the warmth with Gerard in the middle. 

Gerard felt so happy and nice in the huddle, they decided they would go fix their studio tomorrow. If they could find anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was really short ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
